Sparkabet: E is for Enceinte
by Sparky Army
Summary: Enceinte: Pregnant. Elizbeth has something to tell John, she just hadn't realised it would be so hard.


_**The alphabet is something everyone is familiar with (at least we hope so lol) so why not sparkify it? After all everything needs to be sparked at least once lol. So 26 sparky fics are coming your way with titles from A to Z. **_

**Authors Note (Hannah554): Sorry about the long wait for this story, we had a problem so I've had to cover this letter. I've written it really quick just to get something up, sorry for any mistakes you find. Enjoy!**

**Enceinte**

_E is for Enceinte – pregnant._

_By Hannah554_

She shouldn't be this nervous.

It was a good thing, really, bad timing maybe but that didn't necessarily make it a bad thing. They were both mature adults, they'd been in a relationship for over year and before that they'd already been closer than friends. There was no reason for her heart to be beating so fast that she was getting concerned it was going to jump out of her chest and make a run for it. This was ridiculous, she'd faced down Wraith, Replicators, Genii and every other threat thrown her way over the last few years and this made her want to run away and hide?

_Get a hold of yourself Elizabeth, you're being pathetic. _

The door to her room opened and she practically jumped out of her skin. She chastised herself once again for being silly as she watched John walk into the room. She just had to say it, just blurt it right out and deal with the consequences after, at least it would have been said. If it was that easy then why was there no damn sound coming out of her mouth?

"Sorry, I know you said you needed to talk to me straight away but Rodney decided to have a brain wave at the exact moment I tried to leave. Seriously, I was sat there for two hours waiting for him to figure something out and he does it when I decide to leave, I'm sure he does stuff like that just to annoy me," John said as he walked across the room. He sat down on the bed next to her, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he did so.

"Does he have something?" she questioned. The city came first, the city always came first, they'd agreed on that when they'd first started this, how they were going to stick to that now was beyond her.

"Maybe, he said something about making a weapon that would take advantage of the Kolarans low tolerance to heat," he told her with a shrug. "He's working on it with Radek now."

She nodded her head, they'd been having trouble with the Kolarans since they'd first run into their race four months ago. For some reason they'd taken an instant dislike to the Lantians and had decided that attacking the off world teams during missions was a good way to show it. "Let's hope it works, I don't want to lose anyone to them."

John sighed. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," she said, why was it suddenly hard to breathe? "I erm, I went to see Carson this morning, I wasn't feeling well so... he couldn't see anything wrong with me but he ran some tests... I... er I got the results back a few hours ago."

He was getting worried, she could see in on his face, in his eyes and damn it, she still couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. It was not that hard, they were just words, she was good with words.

_So say it Elizabeth, for crying out loud._

"Are you okay?" John questioned his concern growing at her silence. He turned to face her properly putting his hands on her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly. "Nothing's wrong, at least I don't think it's wrong, no, it's not wrong it's just..." she was babbling now and despite her mind telling her to shut up she couldn't make herself stop.

"Elizabeth," John cut in.

"I'm pregnant," the statement came out so fast he might not have understood it, the look on his face told her he'd heard her loud and clear.

"Pregnant?" John questioned and she nodded her head. She didn't dare speak anymore for fear she might start babbling incoherently again. "Wow."

Well, at least that was less words than she'd used. They were silent for a minute after that and it took all of her will power not to say anything until he'd done processing what she'd told him. She'd given herself a few hours to let it sink in; she could at least give him a couple of minutes. He hugged her a moment later, still not saying anything but a hug was better than nothing.

"Good thing or bad thing?" she finally managed to ask.

"Bad thing, it's terrible," John replied moving back so she could see he wasn't serious. "Worst thing that could have happened," he said and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands pulling him closer as she felt the nervousness leave her, for the most part at least.

"So good thing?" she questioned, just for clarification.

"Great thing," he replied and kissed her again. "The IOA is coming next week though."

"It's none of their business," she told him. In truth she hadn't even given the IOA a thought yet, of her list of concern they were somewhere near the bottom. Their relationship was still a secret, the last thing they needed was to give the IOA any ammunition against them. At the moment they were out for blood, a recent attack on the city had left twenty two people dead and as usual the IOA wanted someone they could blame it on, a scapegoat to ensure no blame ever fell on them. "Still, we should keep this quiet for a while; maybe by the time they find out we won't be on their bad list."

"Elizabeth, we're always on their on their bad list," John mumbled against her lips before he kissed her again.

"True, but maybe we'll be lower down. We can tell the others if you want, just your team, you know what this city is like for gossip. Maybe not Rodney though, he struggles to keep his mouth shut about things like this, but then he is kind of like family and..."

"Elizabeth, shut up, I'm trying to kiss you here."


End file.
